RMS I Love You
by supersadisticsam004
Summary: While people are stressing over Rose and Jack, they did not notice that Annabeth and Percy were also on board The Ship of Dreams. Will Percy and Annabeth have the same fate as Rose and Jack?
1. No Turning Back Now

**A/N: To celebrate the 100th year since RMS Titanic's sinkage, I decided to write a story where the setting takes place on the ship. I hope you like it :)**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – No Turning Back Now

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, you better hurry up or else we're going to be late."

"I'm coming, Father." I called back.

I was in my room, going through my drawers and looking for my blasted gloves. I was already in my dress, my shoes, and my hat but I just can't find my gloves. I had to find them soon because the corset was killing me with all the squatting and bending. Once I finally found them, I smiled and left my room. I swiftly walked downstairs.

"Father, I'm here." I announced.

"Good gracious, Annabeth, one more minute and we could've been late!" He exclaimed. "Come on, get in the car."

My father and I left our home. He locked up the house and we hurriedly got in the car that was waiting for us.

"Do you have everything you need, dear?" He asked me when we were seated in the car.

"Yes, Father. Everything I need is with me."

With that, the car zoomed away from our house and towards the port. I looked out the window as a lot of thoughts flooded into my mind.

My father and I are heading to the port because, finally, RMS Titanic, the Ship of Dreams, was going on her maiden voyage. My father got us tickets on the First Class and today, 10th of April 1912, Titanic is sailing from England to New York City. Why were we going to New York City, you may ask? Well, since my scent was getting stronger with each passing day, more and more monsters began to attack. New York City is home of the famous Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods. This is where we learn about the gods; learn about Greece and Greek Mythology, and train for battle. From what I heard, they even have the Golden Fleece and a protective barrier that keeps monsters away from the camp. So now, my father is bringing me there so I could be safer. It may be my good bye to him and England for now.

My mother is the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena, and my father is one of the few people who can see through the Mist. He is a professor at a university in England but he filed for a leave to bring me to New York City. He married once my mother left and then had kids: my two brothers Matt and Bobby. My step-mother accepted me despite the fact that I was not her own child.

I have never met any demigods before. The closest that I got to knowing one of them was through reading the books that my father would bring home. And it was rather hard, minding my dyslexia. Of course I go to school and all but my scent would attract monsters. Since I never really had training in fighting, I would often run away from them. But running away never made them leave, so I learned some basic moves like dodging their attacks and stabbing them with the closest sharp thing that I can grab. My father once bought me an army knife, and since then I always brought that knife around with me everywhere I go. Better safe than sorry.

"Annabeth, dear, we're here." My father said.

I looked at him and said, "Excuse me, Father?"

He smiled at me, "We're here. We better get on the ship before it leaves us."

To be honest, I was getting nervous. I was having second thoughts on getting on that ship and sailing away to New York City. I don't want to leave my father and my family but I'm afraid that I was putting them all in danger by simply being there. I have to do this. My father offered to come with me, and though I didn't want him to because I was afraid that monsters would attack us, but he insisted.

I smiled and got off the car. I looked around and saw thousands of people. Some were wearing eye-catching dresses and hats and some were wearing normal shirts and overalls. I saw cars being lifted to be put in the ship's hull by an enormous machine. I turned around and, for the first time, saw the tremendous ship. I gawked at it for a couple seconds but shook my head as I remembered that it was unsightly and rude to do so, then got back to helping my father by carrying out the lightest bags. While helping him, I kept my eyes open for any monsters lurking around, just waiting for a perfect opportunity to attack.

Since we were early, we even experienced when they christened the huge ship. They got a champagne bottle with a rope tied around its neck and swung it against the ship. Everyone cheered and rejoiced. They started accommodating passengers. My father and I stayed together and just waited until most of the passengers were already on the ship. He gave me an encouraging smile, while I smiled back sadly at him, and we boarded the ship.

My eyes widened as we got on. The First Class part of the ship looked amazing. It was as if we were in an expensive hotel. Father and I went to our room and put all our bags and luggage inside before going around. The room was just beautiful and superb. I was amazed with everything on the ship. The tickets for First Class must've cost a fortune.

"Father, this is just amazing!" I exclaimed in a whisper once we were settled in.

He smiled at me and said, "Anything for you, Annabeth."

I smiled and hugged him. I love my father so much.

We went out and looked over the railings as thousands of people wave good bye to the others who were lucky enough to board the ship. Thousand were blowing kisses, waving, shouting, and crying. The ship slowly moved away from the dock and then we were off. I looked at the place that I would be leaving and took a deep breath. Good bye, England.

Father and I went and looked around together. My father had a couple of friends on the ship. Well, of course, people would be giddy and excited to get on RMS Titanic. While he spoke to his friends, I excused myself so I could explore the ship. I walked around the First Class and looked at all the facilities of the ship. For starters, the ship was like a hotel. Everything in the First Class was made to make you feel like you were in a hotel or in an English country house. Different rooms had different decorative styles ranging from Renaissance to Victorian style. People are sure to lose the feeling that they are on board a ship and seem instead to be entering the hall of some great house on shore. They had an on-board telephone system, a library, and a barber shop. There was a swimming pool, a gymnasium, squash court, Turkish bath, and a Veranda café. But it was only for the First Class passengers. They said that the Café Parisien offers the best French haute cuisine. Again, it was only for the First Class passengers.

On my way back to where I last saw my father, I accidentally bumped into someone. The person quickly apologized.

"Please accept my apologies, madam."

"Oh no, no, it's all right." I said.

When the person looked at me, I stepped back in shock. I actually knew this person. I smiled and fought the urge to give him a hug because that would absolutely be inappropriate. This person was my friend.

"Oh, it's fancy bumping into you here, Annabeth." He said.

I smiled wider and nodded my head, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I see that you are still as beautiful as ever."

"May I ask what you will be doing in New York City?" I asked as I tried to cover my blush.

"Also business."

"Well, I believe we'll be seeing each other on the ship for quite some time." I said.

He smiled, kissed my hand, and left me. I looked at his back as he walked away from me. I sighed and continued looking for my father.

I guess when I find my father I'd tell him my childhood friend Luke Castellan is also on board.

Luke Castellan is an old friend of mine. When I was seven years old, I ran away because I thought that my family didn't want me and saw me as a burden. We would always get attacked by monsters because of me so I decided to run away from home. Apparently, I did not last long alone. Luke found me and convinced me to go back home. Ever since that day, he became my friend.

He was tall and handsome. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was athletic-looking, muscular, and always had a sneaky look on his face. Despite his charming looks, he has this thick, deep, pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. I remember asking him where he got that but he would talk about something else. I never talked about it again because I have a feeling that it was something he didn't want to talk about.

When I was around fifteen years old, I rarely spent time with him. He stopped visiting me, and I was saddened by this. I tried looking for him but with no luck, I did not see him, although I caught a glimpse of him one time. He looked sickly and aged. His tan skin was ghostly pale. His blonde hair was white. I thought that I saw a different person but he really looked like Luke. Now, Luke looked the same old healthy and happy Luke I used to spend time with.

"Oh, Father! I finally found you!" I exclaimed as I saw him walking around.

"I'm sorry to worry you, dear, but my friends introduced me to some famous people on board."

"I see. So, how is the ship so far, Father?" I asked as I held his arm.

"I have to say, the ship is magnificent! The facilities are amazing and well-thought-of. They really made it a luxury ship!"

"Have you already looked around?"

"Not yet, dear. But my friends told me all about it and they described it in such detail that they left very vivid pictures in my head."

"Why don't I show you around, Father?" I smiled.

"That would be lovely, dear." He smiled back.

We walked around and I showed him the facilities that I have discovered. He was amazed at every facility that I showed. As we walked around, I told him about who I bumped into.

"Luke Castellan? That boy that visits you almost every day back then?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Father. I bumped into him a while ago when I was exploring the ship."

"Did you ask him why he had stopped visiting?"

"Father! That would be rather rude." I said but smiled when I saw him smile.

"Did you ask him what he would be doing in New York City? He's you friend after all."

"I did, but I believe that he doesn't want to talk about it. He said that he had business in New York City."

"I see." My father nodded.

We went to the library because my father wanted to look at the books that were on board the ship. I joined him inside and looked for books that interested me. I tried reading a book but the words looked foreign to me. I closed the book and cussed. One thing that I hated about being a demigod is dyslexia and the fact that I could not focus even just for a couple seconds. I could not sit still for a while. My father gave me a pat on the shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile. He looked at the book that I tried to read and borrowed it from the library. He told me that I could read it if I wanted to. I smiled at him and thanked him.

After the library, my father wanted to look at the squash court, so I brought him there. He was busy being amazed at the court while I was just outside, wondering if I had any friends or anyone I know on board and waiting for my father. I took a deep breath and felt my corset tighten around me. I stared into space as I thought of what might have happened to Luke.

A guy, who was very handsome and fairly tall, smiled and winked at me. I was taken a back and his sudden action. I shook my head and realized that he was the one I was staring at. I blushed as he laughed and walked away. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. I thought of how rude my actions were but the happy smiling face of that boy kept intruding my thoughts.

"Annabeth, dear, I believe that they are already serving lunch."

I turned around and saw my father smiling at me. I smiled back at him, left my place, and put my arm around his. We walked towards the dinner hall. My father has been going on and on about how amazing the ship is. I just smiled at him and nodded. We got seated and had people serve us our lunch. As we ate our lunch, I took a good look around.

I saw the person, John Jacob Astor IV, that people call the richest man on board the ship. He was just a couple tables away from our table. I lightly tapped my father's shoulder and told him that the richest man on board was just a couple tables away from us. My father took a good look at him, nodded, and continued eating. I took a sip from my soup and continued looking around, in hope that I see a person who I knew. I looked at the stairs and saw the boy who winked at me earlier going down the stairs. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. He laughed with the two other men he was with. He looked at my direction and a charming smile instantly spread across his face. He gave me a wink and I could feel myself blushing.

"Annabeth, your soup is getting cold."

I quickly glanced away and looked at my father, "Excuse me, Father?"

"You better eat your soup. It's getting cold."

"I'm sorry, Father." I said then finished my soup.

When they started serving the next course, I tried looking for the person who winked at me but failed. I sullenly continued eating, seriously curious about that person. Once we were done, I told my father that I would be heading back to the cabin.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" He asked me with his voice filled with concern.

"Of course, Father. I just want to rest for a little while."

"Okay, well, be careful."

I smiled at him and walked back to our room. I kept my eyes open for anyone I might know and for the person who winked at me. I sighed as I got to the room because not a single face was familiar to me.

I went to my room and sat down in front of the vanity table. I stared at myself for a while and then sighed. I retrieved my brush from my bag and started brushing my blonde hair. When I was contented with how my hair looked, I decided to unpack my things and fix my room. I hung my dresses and fixed my shoes, gloves, and hats. I looked around my room and smiled. I put my army knife on the vanity table and got the book that my father got for me.

I spent quite some time concentrating on reading the book. It started to get dark so I turned on the lights and continued reading. My head was starting to hurt and I decided to stop reading for today. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked at the clock and realized that they were probably serving dinner already. I looked at myself in the mirror and sprayed myself with some perfume before heading to the dinner hall.

As I walked I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching and following me. I constantly looked over my shoulder to make sure that I was not being followed. I hastened my walk. I just want to arrive at the hall already. I looked over my shoulder again and then saw a man following me. I instantly panicked then tried to calm myself down by breathing in deeply.

I tried to lose him by taking turns and I took so many turns that I was already lost. I ended up at the back end of the ship. The cold wind caused me to gasp in shock. I ran to the railings, looked down, and saw the propellers.

"I believe that you are trapped, demigod." The man said as he walked towards me, eerily calm.

I was breathing hard as I looked around if there were any mortals nearby or if there were anything I can use as my weapon to kill the monster. But with no such luck, I did not see any mortals and the closest weapon that I saw was a rope. I thought of shouting for help but I remembered that not all mortals could see through the Mist. I chest ached as my heart beat faster and faster. This must be it for me.

The man smiled wickedly at me and started to turn into its real form. His clothes got ripped off as the normal looking man turned into a huge lion with a scorpion's tail. My eyes widened as I remembered what kind of monster he was: a manticore. I froze for a few seconds and then my body started to move.

I ran to the rope and grabbed it. The manticore seemed to be surprised by my sudden movement because it didn't attack for a moment. Or maybe he was amused by my efforts to save myself. I held the rope tightly and calculated my moves. I quickly tied the rope as the monster slowly turned to me. It smiled menacingly at me and that was the moment I threw the rope around its tail. I slid under it still holding the rope. I stood up and pulled the rope so its tail would touch itself. It howled as his tail touched his back. I looked for something sharp to stab it with.

"You fool." The monster said and straightened out its tail.

I easily let go of the rope because my hands were tingling with the sudden heat from the friction. I looked down at my hands and they were red and raw. I winced as I balled my hands. The monster laughed at my pain and then lunged at me. I didn't react quick enough so the monster clawed my right forearm. I screamed in pain as I fell down on the floor. I put my hand over my injury as I scrambled away from the monster. He smiled and crept nearer and nearer. My back already hit the railings.

He chortled and said, "Good bye, demigod."

He lifted his claw and was about to strike. As his claw went down, I closed my eyes and just hoped that it wouldn't hurt.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

I didn't feel the pain of the attack. I opened my eyes and saw a person by the door. My vision started to get blurry due to the blood loss. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and tried to clear my vision in vain.

"Is that another demigod I see?" The monster said in amusement.

I saw the person run towards the monster and attacked it with a sword. He slashed the tail off and then stabbed the monster. The monster howled in pain again but this time, it was for real. The monster suddenly turned into dust and since it was windy, the dust was blown away and was dispersed in the sea. The person's sword contracted into a pen and he ran towards me. He cradled me and lightly caressed my face.

"Miss, are you okay? We should get you back in your room. We cannot afford to let the mortals see you like this." He said.

I opened my eyes and saw those sea green eyes filled with concerned.

"Annabeth!"

I turned my head to the direction where I heard the voice and saw my father. He ran towards me and cradled me in his hands. The person who helped me moved away.

"Excuse me, sir, but we should attend to her injuries." He said.

My father looked up and said, "Yes, yes, of course."

My father carefully carried me and briskly walked back in the ship. I closed my eyes and then found out that I did not have enough strength to open them again.

When I woke up, I was in a room that was not familiar to me. I looked around and tried to sit up but somebody put their hand on my shoulder, telling me not to. I looked up and saw the person who kept winking at me.

"I-" I started but he butted in.

"Shh, just rest, Annabeth." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, already alert.

"I heard your father call you Annabeth. So I assume that that is your name."

"Where is my father? Is he alright? Where am I?"

"He's at the gym. You're in my room because it was nearer compared to yours and I have the nectar and ambrosia."

"Nectar and ambrosia? What is that?"

"It's the food and drink of the gods. When we consume it, it helps us heal faster."

"We?" I scrunched my eyebrows then widened my eyes when I caught on, "You're a demigod too?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Who's your godly parent?" I excitedly asked.

"Poseidon, god of the sea. What about you?"

"Son of the Big Three, I see. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"You're a wise girl, I suppose. But what you did last night was not very smart."

What did I do last night? I scrunched my eyebrows and tried to remember last night. I gasp when I remembered my encounter with the manticore. I looked down at my hands and they looked fine. I touched my forearm and it felt normal and uninjured. I looked up at the person with curiosity.

"It was the nectar and ambrosia." He explained.

"I…thank you for saving me."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I didn't quite catch your name." I said.

"Perseus Jackson." He held out his hand.

I shook it, "Annabeth Chase."

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

He laughed and I laughed along with him.

"I remember you had a sword last night that turns into a pen, am I right?" I said.

"Yes, you are."

"May I see it?"

"Of course, as long as you won't attack me with it." He said then stood up to get his pen.

He gave it to me and I held it with such caution as if I was holding a delicate dandelion. I examined it and realized that it looked like a normal fountain pen.

"What about you? Do you have a weapon?" He asked me.

"Father bought me an army knife."

"An army knife? That does nothing to monsters."

"I know but it stalls them and gives me enough time to run away from them." I said.

"You should have a weapon made with celestial bronze. We'll get you some soon but for the meantime, you should have your knife with you at all times."

"I believe that it would look weird if I had a knife wherever I go." I gave him a blank face.

"You can hide it, you know. Under your dress, strapped on your leg."

I blushed and shifted the subject to something else, "Are you travelling alone?"

"I have my protector and my cousins."

"Are they demigods too?"

"My protector is a satyr and my cousins are in fact demigods."

"Oh, who are their godly parents?"

"Zeus and Hades."

My eyes widened again, "The children of the Big Three. The scent that the three of you give away must be very strong."

"You have no idea."

"Where are they right now?" I asked.

"They're with the others, enjoying the ship."

"Others? Do you mean other demigods?"

"Yes. There are more demigods on board the ship than you think."

I started to feel excited by the idea of having other demigods on the ship.

"Don't worry. I'll introduce you to them." He smiled.

"I'm looking forward to that, Perseus."

"Percy. Just call me Percy."

"Well, I'm looking forward to that, Percy."

We talked for quite a while all about the monsters that we have encountered. Percy had encountered quite a lot of monsters. A minotaur, empousai, gorgons, and harpies. He would tell me funny stories about his adventures and I found out that he was on his way to Camp Half-blood too.

"And then he fell backwards." He finished his story and then laughed.

I laughed along with him.

"I see that you have met Mr. Jackson."

I looked at the door and saw Father, smiling at me, "Father!"

"Good morning, Mr. Chase." Percy said a greeting to my father to which he nodded at.

"Hello, dear. How are you feeling?" He walked towards me and sat down on the bed.

"I am swell, Father." I smiled at him, "As if nothing has happened to me."

"Well, if it weren't for this young man, you might've been confined in your room until we reach New York City."

"I might've been clawed to death." I joked lightly.

"We are truly thankful, Mr. Jackson."

"The pleasure is all mine." Percy smiled.

"I am actually here to collect my daughter."

"Oh, of course."

I looked at my father. I did not want to leave. I wanted to spend more time with this demigod and learn more about him. But Father gave me a look that made me obey him. I got out of bed and realized that I was still wearing the dress I wore last night. I looked at the bed and saw some blood stains.

"I apologize for soiling your bed."

"Oh no. It is fine, Ms. Chase."

My eyebrow rose at the sudden name change. Father and I was about to leave when my father turned around.

"Why don't you have dinner with us, Mr. Jackson?" Father asked him, "Our way of thanking you for everything that you have done."

"Oh, I possibly can't." Percy said.

"I insist." I said.

Percy looked at me and we stared at each other for a few seconds. He looked away and looked at Father.

"Okay, I accept your invitation. I'll be seeing you later, Mr. and Ms. Chase." He smiled at us.

My father and Percy shook hands and Father and I left his room.

"I am looking forward to dinner, Father."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite part in the 1997 movie, Titanic? :)**


	2. Save the Damsel in Distress

**A/N: If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Save the Damsel in Distress

Percy's POV

"Percy, Percy, wake up." Someone said, shaking me gently.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"We have around two hours before the ship leaves."

"Okay, I'm awake." I said and opened my eyes.

"I will be outside if you need me. Your cousins are awake as well." Grover said.

Grover Underwood is a satyr who was given the job to protect me. He smiled, got off my bed, and left the room. I stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes before sitting up. I looked around and saw my cousin rubbing his eyes. I got my pillow and threw it at him, laughing. He laughed as well and sat up too. I sighed and got up from the bed to get ready for the trip.

"Cousin, I do not think I can ward off these monsters much longer."

I groaned and said, "I also have the same problem, cousin. Every day, my scent gets stronger and stronger. More and more monsters attack me every day. And since I'm a son of Poseidon, my scent is stronger than other demigods."

"I believe we have the same problem." Nico said.

I sighed and continued readying my luggage, "At least our clothes make it easier to escape the monsters."

My cousin, Nico di Angelo, and I are sons of the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon, and the Greek god of the dead, Hades, respectively. We're travelling together with Grover and our other cousin, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the Greek god of gods. Since we were the offspring of the three main gods, also known as the Big Three, our scent is far stronger compared to the normal demigods. So now, my cousins, our protector, and I are heading to New York City because the popular Camp Half-Blood is there.

There are many ways to get there but we decided to travel by ship because, after all, my father _is_ the god of the sea. And since today is April 10th of 1912 and, the new ship, RMS Titanic is going on her maiden voyage to New York City from England. We wanted to try travelling on the new ship so Grover somehow got us tickets for the first class. We have no idea how he did it but he must have gone through a lot.

Once we were done fixing our things for the trip, we went out of the room. We went to Grover and waited for Thalia alongside with him. A couple minutes later, the door opened and Thalia came out, hassling with her bags. Grover helped her and together we left the inn. Thalia wore a dress, gloves, and an extravagant hat while Nico, Grover, and I wore a tuxedo. We got in a taxicab and told the driver our destination.

We got to the port and we paid for our fare. Grover helped Thalia with her bags and Nico and I carried our bags. We hurriedly went to the walkway, avoiding possible monster attacks. There were a lot of people on the pier, most of them wanting to go on board RMS Titanic, the Ship of Dreams. Probably thousands of people were flocking around the bridge to the ship, either boarding the ship or wishing their friends or their relatives a safe trip. I saw cars being lifted on the ship to be put in the hull of the ship. I looked at the ship and it was just massive. I stared at it for a couple seconds before my cousin deliberately hit my shoulder.

"We have to get going, cousin. If you keep staring at it then the ship would leave without you on it." Nico said.

"Oh, I apologize, cousin."

I continued carrying the luggage and walking towards the bridge. My eyes wandered once more and I saw a beautiful, tall girl with long, blond hair that was curled like a princess's. She was also looking – or should I say, staring at the ship. She was squinting her intense grey eyes as she looked and examined the ship. A man behind her was carrying quite a number of bags. I just wanted to go over and help them but I had my own luggage to carry. The man called the girl; she looked back at him, and then immediately helped him by carrying the first bag her hand came in contact with.

I looked away and got on the ship. We went to the rooms and left our luggage in there. Grover got a huge room with four smaller ones inside. We put our bags in our respective rooms. I have to say the ship has gotten me speechless. It was beautiful on board.

"Cousin, I'll look around the ship, will you care to join me?" Thalia asked me.

"Of course, how about you, Nico?" I asked.

"I wouldn't let the both of you wander off without me." He smiled.

"You have your weapons, right?" Grover asked us before we left the room.

I looked at the pocket in my tuxedo and saw my fountain pen, "I have mine, how about you?"

Thalia and Nico patted the places where they hid their weapons and nodded. Grover let us go and told us to be careful. We left our room and looked around the ship.

"Have you told Aunt Sally about our trip?" Thalia asked me.

"I haven't actually. I want to surprise her." I smiled.

"How is she doing?" Nico asked.

"Well, last I heard, she was getting married to a man named Paul Blofis."

"Have you met him?" Thalia asked. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I have met him and I do trust him. Mother told me that he could see through the Mist."

"I see." She said, nodding her head.

Thalia had her arm around mine as we looked at the facilities of the ship. Nico, on the other hand, was just following us.

Thalia Grace is the daughter of Zeus and an American actress. Her mother has appeared on movies and that was where the Greek god fell in love with her. Thalia's mother has always believed that her looks and her talent will be enough to bring her anywhere she wanted to go. And when she realized that she got the god of gods to fall in love with her, her ego grew. After Zeus left Thalia's mother to attend to his duties in Olympus, she resolved to drinking alcohol. A couple years later, when Thalia was seven years old, Zeus came back to her mother but as Jupiter, his Roman counterpart. Thalia's mother gave birth to a baby boy, who Jupiter named Jason, after Juno's favorite mortal. And then Jupiter was gone once again. Her mother turned to alcohol once again causing Thalia to hate her. Thalia could've ran away or left her family but she didn't because she had to make sure her mother takes care of her baby brother properly. When her mother started to get a grip on herself, she invited her daughter to have a picnic with her. Thalia left her mother with Jason for a couple minutes to get the picnic basket and when she got back, Jason was missing. Thalia was so mad she called the police to arrest her mother. Thalia walked out on her mother and was staying with Grover for quite some time now. A couple years ago, she received news that her mother died because of a car accident but she couldn't care less.

Nico di Angelo is the son of Hades, the Greek god of the dead, and Maria di Angelo. He has another sibling, Bianca di Angelo, who is on the ship as well. Nico's mother could see through the Mist, causing Hades to fall more in love with her. The problem with their relationship was that Zeus strongly disapproved of it. At first, Zeus believed that Maria was a mere toy that kept his brother entertained for some time but when Nico was born, Zeus saw Maria as a distraction. Hades knew that his brother wanted her dead so he tried to talk Maria into hiding in the Underworld with their kids but Maria stood in what she believed. When Hades, Maria, and the kids were in a hotel, Zeus saw it as a perfect opportunity to kill Maria and the kids. Hades was quick enough to save the children but Maria was not so lucky. She died in front of Hades and he has vowed never to love another woman.

For me, my father is Poseidon, Greek god of the sea, and my mother is Sally Jackson. When I was born, my father left and my mother raised me all by herself. As I grew up, my father would visit me sometimes. Now, my mother was getting married to a man who can see through the Mist. I have to say, I approve because if ever there were any monster attacks, he could defend my mother.

"Bianca!" Thalia called after a girl wearing a hat and a simple dress that reached the floor.

The girl turned around. Her brown eyes instantly lit up and a smiled spread across her face. She gave us hugs but the hug between her and her brother was longer than usual.

"Brother, I missed you. Look at you! You look good." Bianca said once they released each other.

"Thank you. You look good too, sister." Nico smiled.

Thalia and I walked in front of them, giving them some privacy but I couldn't help but listen to them every once in a while. They talked about what they did when they were away from each other. Bianca was from Washington D. C. and she visited England. Now, she's on a ship to New York City with us because she also wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood. She has been shadow travelling a lot, something only the offspring of Hades can do.

On our way to the first facility we came across, the ship started to move away from the dock. We heard thousands of people shout and scream, wishing others farewell and a safe trip.

"I just hope that this trip _will_ be safe." Thalia muttered.

"I wonder if any monsters got on the ship." I wondered out loud.

Thalia looked at me incredulously, "Cousin, do not jinx it!"

"Okay, okay. I take it back." I said while raising mg hands.

"Good. Because I am looking forward to a monster free trip."

We went around and the ship was like a beautiful and expensive hotel. The rooms had different decorative styles – from Renaissance to Victorian style. People would probably think that they are in some great house by the sea shore, not on a ship. RMS Titanic had an on-board telephone system, a library, and a barber shop. There was a swimming pool, a gymnasium, squash court, Turkish bath, and a Veranda café. The Café Parisien is said to offer the best French haute cuisine.

"Cousin, is that Travis and Connor Stoll there by the railings?" Thalia asked me once we were done looking around.

I squint my eyes and looked for the twins that my cousin had seen. Indeed it was the famous Stoll brothers. They were wearing tuxedos and one of them had a cane. They were talking to a slim girl with black hair that was tied in a bun. I noticed that every person that passes by the three of them would always result to staring at her.

I have came across the Stoll brothers during my stay here in England. I was fighting with a Laistrygonian giant in an alley so no mortals can see. I got Riptide out but the giant swatted it away from my hands and it skidded all the way on the street. I was all out of options but wait for my sword to reappear as a pen in my pocket or run to the street and grab it. All of the sudden two people, who I believe were twins, walked to the alley. I told them to go away but they just laughed. They attacked the giant and eventually killed it. I patted my pockets and my pen was, of course, back where it's supposed to be. They turned out to be demigods, both son of the Greek god of thieves, Hermes. They introduced themselves to me, we shook hands, and I thanked them once again for rescuing me. We parted ways and a couple seconds after we did, I realized my pen was missing. I rolled my eyes because I knew my pen would come back to me and it was rather typical for a son of Hermes to steal.

Soon enough, I introduced them to my cousins and Grover and we got to know more about them. Family is rather a sore spot for them and they did not want to talk about their mother. They live most of their lives in Camp Half-Blood. They wanted to go on a vacation and take a break from training so they went to England. They're on their way back to New York City all by themselves but I did not know that they were on RMS Titanic as well.

"Yes, you are right, cousin." I said.

"But who is that girl they are with?"

"Probably a friend of theirs. Why don't we go over and introduce ourselves?"

"That would be great." Thalia said and we walked towards the twins and their companion.

"Are my eyes telling me the truth?" Connor smiled as he saw us.

"I believe they are." Thalia smiled.

I shook hands with Travis and Connor while they slighly bowed towards Thalia. They had their signature sneaky smile on their faces and Thalia and I started patting our pockets, instantly thinking that they stole something from us. Travis pulled out my fountain pen while Connor gave back Thalia her glove. They are just impossible.

"Oh, how rude of me," Connor said, "Uhm, guys, this is Silena Beauregard. Silena, this is Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Beauregard." I said and bowed towards her direction.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Jackson." She smiled at me.

On the other hand, Silena and Thalia just smiled at each other.

"I see you have a cane there, my friend." I said to Connor.

"Then your eyes are right." He smiled.

"Where did you get it?" Thalia eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't have to ask that." He winked at me.

Thalia and I laughed and Nico and Bianca caught up with us. They said their greetings to one another and introduced their companion. Nico introduced his sister to them and they introduced Silena to Nico and his sister.

"So, what are you going to do in New York City, Miss Beauregard, if I may ask?" Thalia asked Silena.

"Well, I'm going back to my camp there." She smiled.

"I see. You vacationed here as well?"

Silena nodded and looked at Travis as if she was asking something.

"Silena here is our companion in Camp Half-Blood." Travis said, putting his arm on her shoulders.

Thalia was surprised and gave her a disbelieving look, "You're a demigod!"

"Good job, Sherlock." Connor said with a sarcastic look.

"Shut up, Stoll." Thalia said and punched his arm, not caring if it was not ladylike.

"So, Silena, may I ask who your godly parent is?" Bianca asked her.

"Aphrodite is my mother." Silena smiled. "May I ask yours?"

So that is why almost all the people who passed by her always looked at her. She was a daughter of the Greek goddess of love and beauty!

"Well, Nico and Bianca's father is Hades. Thalia's father is Zeus and my father is Poseidon." I answered for Bianca.

Silena was taken aback by my answer, "Wow, all of you are the offspring of the Big Three. Your scent must be stronger than ours."

"And that is why we are on our way to Camp Half-Blood." Thalia said.

"So tell us more about yourself." Bianca smiled at Silena.

We exchanged stories about our families but Thalia didn't want to talk about her mother and missing brother. Bianca told their story to Silena but when she got to the part when their mother died, she was just choking back tears and then she excused herself. Nico on the other hand just comforted his sister. I told Silena my story and she told me hers.

Silena's father owned a chocolate factory and Aphrodite fell in love with his products. Soon enough Aphrodite fell in love with him thus leading to the birth of Silena. Silena and her father still communicate and he sends her chocolates from time to time.

"Hey, guys, I believe it's time for lunch." Connor said, looking down at his pocket watch.

I stared at his watched with my eyebrows scrunched up, "Since when did you have that?"

"Since a while ago." He smiled smugly at us.

"Now, who did you get that from?" Silena asked.

Connor pointed at a man that just passed by.

Silena gasped and said in a hushed voice, "That's John Jacob Astor IV!"

"What about him?" Connor asked.

"He's the richest man on board the ship."

Connor's eyes glinted in delight and a mischievous smile spread across his face, "Well, I believe have a target."

"Connor, behave!" Silena scolded.

I laughed at them and then excused myself because I was going to call Grover and tell him that lunch is being served. I told them to go ahead.

On my way to our rooms, I passed by the library and saw the girl I saw earlier. She was staring straight at me with a blank expression. Her grey eyes looked so innocent but the same time distracted. She looked more beautiful if she did not squint. Her blond hair was framing her face. I wanted to go over and introduce myself but I felt shy. So I did something else. I winked at her and she was immediately taken aback. She shook her head and blushed. I laughed and continued walking.

I knocked on the door of our room and Grover opened it with a sleepy expression on his face. I told him that lunch is already being served. He sighed and got his things ready. Since Grover had the lower body of a goat, he had to act as if he uses crutches so people would not question the way he walks. He fixed his hair so it wouldn't look like he just took a nap. And then we were off.

"How is the ship so far?" He asked me.

"It is wonderful! You should have gone with us when we looked around." I said.

"Sorry, Percy, but I was really sleepy and tired."

I nodded, "I understand. You would not believe who is on board as well."

"Who is it?"

"Actually, who are _they_?"

Grover gave me a look, expecting me to answer my own question for he could not suffice an answer.

"Travis and Connor Stoll. Bianca di Angelo happens to be on board too." I smiled.

"Wow. Who knew there would be as much demigods on board?"

"And the twins have this demigod companion on board too named Silena Beauregard. She is a daughter of Aphrodite and all of us are heading to the same place – Camp Half-Blood."

"Looks like I have a lot of demigods to watch over." He said.

"Don't stress yourself, my friend. We can take care of ourselves. But I do have a gut feeling that there will be more demigods." I said, starting to feel excited.

"Whoa there. You know what happens when there are a lot of demigods in one place." He warned.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know. There would be monsters. But I promise, Grover, my eyes are open."

"Good." He smiled.

When we got to the dining room, Nico was waiting for us to arrive. He smiled at Grover and we went in. We went down the stairs. I told them what Connor did with the richest man on board the ship and we laughed. I looked around for a couple seconds and saw someone staring at me. It was the same girl who I winked at earlier. I smiled at her and winked at her once more. Her cheeks immediately took on a shade of pink but she was still looking at me. I believe the man beside her told her something causing her to look away from me. I felt myself blush as well.

I like that girl.

We looked for the table where they sat at and we instantly found them. In one huge table sat Thalia, Silena, Connor, Travis, and a man that I did not know. They saved seats for us and we sat down along with them. They served lunch and we started conversing.

"You might be dying to point out the elephant so I'll save you the trouble." Silena started. "This is my friend, Charles Beckendorf. He is a son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire, crafts, and blacksmiths. He is also on his way back to Camp Half-Blood."

We introduced ourselves and continued conversing as we ate. While eating, my thoughts kept drifting off to the girl who I kept winking at. She looked cute when she gets flustered. I barely listened to what they were talking about because I was already thinking about meeting the girl again. After we had lunch, Beckendorf, Silena, and the Stolls introduced us to their demigod friends on board the ship. I was amazed at how much demigods were on board.

Katie Gardner is a daughter of Demeter, the Greek god of agriculture. She found out about Camp Half-Blood when Travis and Connor bumped into her. She bought some bread from a bakery and when she was on her way back to the inn where she was staying at, she bumped into Travis. He apologized, gave her a charming smile, and went on his way. Katie smiled and continued walking back to the inn. When she looked at the bread she bought, more than half was already gone. The next day, she bought bread once again. This time, Connor bumped into her and since they were twins, Katie was immediately angered and weeds started to grab his feet. Connor realized she was a demigod and then he introduced himself as a demigod as well.

Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew are sons of Apollo, Greek god of medicine, archery, and music.

Clarisse La Rue is a daughter of Ares, Greek god of war. Silena and Clarisse are great friends but I don't know how a sweet girl like Silena got mixed up with a girl like Clarisse.

Jake Mason is Beckendorf's paternal brother. They met when Beckendorf was looking at some hardware. Jake was looking for something and Beckendorf helped him. Jake was amazed at his extensive knowledge on hardware and soon they connected the dots.

After meeting the demigods and sharing stories with them, Grover asked me if I could show him around the ship. Of course, I willingly and eagerly went with him because he _is_ my best friend after all. Grover and I have been friends for a really long time.

When I started going to school, I met Grover. He became my best friend because he really understood me. He understood me unlike the teachers and the other students in school. My grades were really low, I did not know why either. No matter how hard I tried to sit still and listen to the teacher, I just could not put what the teachers said in my mind. My mother did not want to pull me out of school because she did not have spare time to spend teaching me. I was already twelve years old when the monsters really started to attack me. I did not know that I was a son of a Greek god. One of my teachers turned into a monster and attacked me. Grover, on the other hand, was immediately by my side. He lost his crutches and had the lower half of a goat. He gave me a fountain pen and I was skeptical at first. I mean, who would need a pen at a fight? He told me to open the pen and it turned into a sword. Eventually, I killed the monster and Grover explained everything that was happening to me. He told me that I had dyslexia and the fact that I could not sit still was rather normal for a demigod. He told me everything I needed to know and he trained me the basic slashes and dodges one must know.

"The ship is marvellous!" Grover exclaimed once our tour was done.

"Quite amazing, isn't it?" I smiled smugly at him.

"Well, I am _very _proud that I got us tickets."

"I wonder how the twins got their tickets." I wondered out loud.

"Percy, you don't even need to ask that question." He laughed.

We ended up returning to our room. I looked at the clock in the room and realized that they are already serving dinner. I told Grover that we should be heading back to the dining room for dinner. He smiled and willingly got up. He called me but I told him to go ahead. I wanted to fix my things before eating dinner.

"Be careful, Percy. While we were going around the ship, the scent of monsters is quite distinct and I can tell you that there _are _monsters on board the ship." He warned before he left the room.

I smiled and admired the fact that he really cared for me. He truly is my best friend. I unpacked my things and fixed them on the closets and tables. I looked around the room and sighed. Grover is the best.

After I unpacked my things, I got the key and left the room. I went on my way. I was walking to the dining room when I heard quick steps as if someone was running away. I looked around and saw no one. I shrugged and continued walking. But I heard it again. Someone was definitely running. I started to look for that person. I took turns that led me to places that I did not know but that did not falter my determination to help. And then I saw a glimpse of a dress. I immediately ran towards it and it took me a while before I found out where the lady went.

I passed by a door and saw something unusual. I went back and saw a huge lion with a weird tail. My mind suddenly spun as I saw who the monster was about to attack. The monster had its claw in the air while the person was on the floor, clutching her arm and just waiting for the monster to strike. My heart was pounding and I felt the adrenaline rush. I stepped out and I realized that we were already at the other end of the ship.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I shouted.

The monster looked up at me and said in an amused tone, "Is that another demigod I see?"

I did not spend another second to think on how I was going to attack. I swiftly got my fountain pen from the pocket of my tuxedo, removed the cap, and charged at the monster. I slashed off the tip of its scorpion tail and stabbed it with all I got. The monster howled in pain, turned into dust, and the cold wind carried it away. I put the pen cap back on and my sword turned into a fountain pen. I ran to the girl and cradled her, avoiding her injuries. I gently caressed her face to see if she was conscious.

"Miss, are you okay? We should get you back in your room. We cannot afford to let the mortals see you like this." I said.

She looked at me and her intense grey eyes were losing their focus.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw a tall middle-aged man with sandy-colored hair run towards me. I let go of the girl because the person who I assume is her father took my place and cradled her.

"Excuse me, sir, but we should attend to her injuries." I said.

The man looked at me and said, "Yes, yes, of course."

He carried her and we walked back in the ship. I removed my jacket and placed it on top of her to make her warmer because I have to say, the wind outside was cold and she just wore a dress. Her father was going to bring her back to their room but I insisted that we bring her to my room because it was nearer and I had the supplies that will help her. Her father made up his mind and made me lead the way to my room. I quickly unlocked the door and guided him into my room. He laid his daughter on my bed and I got my pack of ambrosia and canteen of nectar. I took a good look at the wound on her arm and it looked bad. I got a random piece of cloth and put a drop of nectar on it. I wrapped the cloth on her arm and then broke off a small piece of ambrosia and put it in her mouth. When I was done, I stood up and sighed.

"That's it? What about the rope burns?" Her father asked frantically.

"The ambrosia will take care of everything, sir. Only small amounts of ambrosia and nectar are allowed because if it is too much, demigods tend to burn up and die. I might probably give her some more ambrosia but only time will tell us if she needs more. As of now, we wait for her wounds to heal." I explained.

He nodded his head and thanked me for all that I have done for his daughter. I told him that he could go back to his room and I could take care of his daughter. He refused to leave and told me that she was his daughter and he will stay with her. Who am I to say no to that?

For me, she seemed like she was having a peaceful sleep. Her eyebrows would scrunch up from time to time and then I knew that she will be fine.

A couple of minutes later, somebody knocked on my door. I excused myself and left my room. My cousins and Grover interrogated me. They asked me what happened to me and why I did not eat dinner with them. I explained everything and they accepted my apologies. They went to their respective rooms and I was just grateful that they were not nosy this time.

As the clock struck eleven, her father looked really tired. Once again, I offered to watch over her and this time, he accepted and went back to his room. When I was all alone with her, I looked at her and lightly caressed her face.

_Annabeth_.

I slept on the couch because Annabeth took up the whole bed. I woke up when there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. It was Annabeth's father. He asked me if I could watch over her longer because he has decided to go to the gym. I agreed and he thanked me. I went over to Annabeth once her father left and looked at her. She was still fast asleep and her hair was all over her face. I pushed away the hair and smiled when she had her eyebrows scrunched up once again. I sighed and got my things because I was going to take a bath in the Turkish bath.

She woke up a couple minutes after I came back from my shower. She looked around and tried to sit up but I put my hand on her shoulder, telling her not to.

She looked up and said, "I-"

"Shh, just rest, Annabeth." I said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, already fully awake.

"I heard your father call you Annabeth. So I assume that that is your name."

"Where is my father? Is he alright? Where am I?"

"He's at the gym. You're in my room because it was nearer compared to yours and I have the nectar and ambrosia."

"Nectar and ambrosia? What is that?"

"It's the food and drink of the gods. When we consume it, it helps us heal faster."

"We?" She scrunched my eyebrows then her eyes widened when she caught on, "You're a demigod too?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Who's your godly parent?" She excitedly asked.

"Poseidon, god of the sea. What about you?"

"Son of the Big Three, I see. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom." She said with pride.

"You're a wise girl, I suppose. But what you did last night was not very smart."

Her eyebrows scrunched up once again as I believe she tried to remember what happened last night. She gasped when she finally remembered and she looked down at her hands, expecting to find her hands to be raw. She held her forearm and she realized that it was uninjured. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"It was the nectar and ambrosia." I explained.

"I…thank you for saving me." She smiled timidly.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said and gave her a charming smile.

"I didn't quite catch your name." She said.

"Perseus Jackson." I said as I held out my hand.

She shook it eagerly, "Annabeth Chase."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

I laughed and she laughed along with me.

"I remember you had a sword last night that turns into a pen, am I right?" She said.

"Yes, you are."

"May I see it?"

"Of course, as long as you won't attack me with it." I said then stood up to get my pen.

I gave it to her and she held it with such caution as if she was holding a delicate dandelion with seeds that would disperse due to a light gust of wind. She examined it and realized that it looked like a normal fountain pen.

"What about you? Do you have a weapon?" I asked her.

"Father bought me an army knife."

"An army knife? That does nothing to monsters."

"I know but it stalls them and gives me enough time to run away from them." She defended.

"You should have a weapon made with celestial bronze. We'll get you some soon but for the meantime, you should have your knife with you at all times."

"I believe that it would look weird if I had a knife wherever I go." She gave me a blank face.

"You can hide it, you know. Under your dress, strapped on your leg."

She blushed and then shifted the subject to something else, "Are you travelling alone?"

"I have my protector and my cousins."

"Are they demigods too?"

"My protector is a satyr and my cousins are in fact demigods."

"Oh, who are their godly parents? "

"Zeus and Hades."

Her eyes widened again, "The children of the Big Three. The scent that the three of you give away must be very strong."

"You have no idea."

"Where are they right now?" I asked.

"They're with the others, enjoying the ship."

"Others? Do you mean other demigods?"

"Yes. There are more demigods on board the ship than you think."

The look on her face showed how excited and happy she was at the thought of having other demigods on the ship.

"Don't worry. I'll introduce you to them." I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to that, Perseus."

"Percy. Just call me Percy."

"Well, I'm looking forward to that, Percy."

We talked for quite a while all about the monsters that we have encountered. Annabeth had encountered quite a lot of monsters. She would tell me stories about her adventures. I found out that she was on her way to Camp Half-blood too and her father was accompanying her. To be honest, I was rather happy and delighted at the fact that the girl I kept winking at happens to be a demigod like me.

"And then he fell backwards." I finished my story and then laughed.

"I see that you have met Mr. Jackson."

We looked at the door and saw her father, smiling.

"Father!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, Mr. Chase." I greeted her father and he nodded at me.

He walked towards his daughter and sat down on the bed, "Hello, dear. How are you feeling?"

"I am swell, Father." Annabeth smiled at him, "As if nothing has happened to me."

"Well, if it weren't for this young man, you might've been confined in your room until we reach New York City."

"I might've been clawed to death." She joked lightly but her father did not laugh.

"We are truly thankful, Mr. Jackson." Her father said.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled.

"I am actually here to collect my daughter."

"Oh, of course." I said.

She looked at her father and gave him a look saying that she did not want to leave yet. I did not want her to leave either but her father gave her a look that made her obey him. She got out of bed, looked down at it, and saw some blood stains.

"I apologize for soiling your bed." She gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Oh no. It is fine, Ms. Chase." I smiled back at her.

Her eyebrow rose for a moment probably because instead of calling her Annabeth, I called her with formality. She and her father were about to leave when her father turned around.

"Why don't you have dinner with us, Mr. Jackson?" He asked me, "Our way of thanking you for everything that you have done."

"Oh, I possibly can't." I said.

"I insist." Annabeth said with a smile.

I looked at her and we stared at each other for a few seconds. I looked away and then looked at her father.

"Okay, I accept your invitation. I'll be seeing you later, Mr. and Ms. Chase." I smiled at us.

Her father and I shook hands and then they left my room.

Looks like I'm going to have dinner with my on board crush, Annabeth Chase, and her father.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your say on the accident that happened to RMS Titanic? :)**


End file.
